<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude by cosmicrecyclingbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886822">Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin'>cosmicrecyclingbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirouette-Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Smut, leopika - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the missing dressing room smut scene from Chapter 20 of Pirouette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirouette-Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I ran a poll on twitter to see which of three short story options you guys would like to see first, and this is what won! Follow me on twitter @renegayde007 to participate in future polls!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When they were alone again, the door firmly shut and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>locked</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, Kurapika turned his back towards the doctor and sent him a sly grin over his shoulder, "Unzip me?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio recognized the little quirk in the blonde’s lips and the way his eyelids drooped so that scarlet peeked out from beneath dark, mascara-coated lashes. He arched a brow, a smirk slowly spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be delighted to,” he stepped up and assessed the costume, quickly finding the closures that kept the tutu attached to the bodice. He unclasped them and it fell to the floor in a heap of tulle and tarlatan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Large, familiar hands slid up from his hips to his ribs and back to his shoulder blades. Deft fingers took the tiny zipper and delicately, slowly, pulled it down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika let out a sigh as the fabric fell away from his torso and he pushed it down to his feet to step out of it. He quickly hung the costume pieces on their respective hangers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, this is a pretty swanky little room," Leorio watched as he strode over to the sofa and put one of his feet up on the arm, leaning over to untie his pointe shoe, "Nice of them to give you this place all to yourself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dancer smirked, cheeks flushing as he watched Leorio’s eyes trail along his nylon-clad legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One of the perks of the job," he slipped his foot from the shoe and switched legs as Leorio sauntered closer, "Unfortunately, it isn’t exactly soundproof."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once free of his shoes he set them aside and turned around, pulling his tights down his hips, and suddenly Leorio was kneeling in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How unfortunate,” he grinned up at the blonde, pulling the tights down sculpted thighs and calves. Kurapika sat himself on the arm of the couch and Leorio freed his feet from the garment. He balled them up and tossed them aside, making the dancer roll his eyes and shake his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ridiculous. He’s ridiculous. I swear to god if he tore those-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio lifted Kurapika’s foot and tenderly kissed his ankle, before standing, his hands sliding up the blonde’s smooth legs. Kurapika sighed, reaching up to grab Leorio by the front of his shirt to pull him into a kiss. It was a slow, languid thing that sent pleasant sparks up the dancer’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away for breath, tilting his head in the direction of the vanity table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you get me the makeup wipes? My face is starting to itch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio pecked his lips and retrieved them, pulling the package away as Kurapika made to grab it, “Let me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika pursed his lips, but closed his eyes and tilted his head up anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stubborn. I don’t know why I indulge him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the plastic crackle of the package opening, and then Leorio’s hand was cradling the back of his head. He flinched as the cold wetness of the makeup wipe touched his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s touch was unexpectedly gentle, methodical even, as he wiped away the thick layer of Kryolan foundation. He opened one eye to see the furrowed brow and scrunched nose that meant the doctor was concentrating. He smiled and closed his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several full makeup wipes later, Kurapika was barefaced save for the stubborn mascara that clung to his lashes. Leorio thumbed at his cheekbone, the skin pink from the cosmetic removal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to take your hair down?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika opened his eyes, “You’re being awfully nice tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s ears tinged red and he looked away, going to put the wipes back on the vanity and pick up the hair brush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I not always nice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kurapika chuckled, “But waiting on me hand and foot is new.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could get used to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio put the brush on the cushion of the couch and shed his jacket, slinging it over to the other arm of the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” his tone was suddenly regretful, somber, “I just want to appreciate you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika looked down at his hands in his lap as Leorio carefully unpinned the flowers from his hair and then his hair from itself. Everytime he thought he'd found all the pins, there were more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio… I feel like this should be the other way around. It was my fault that all of this happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just you, though. I should have been more considerate. I should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>stayed</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he unwound the bun from the back of Kurapika’s head and shook it out as best he could, considering the amount of hair spray stuck to the locks. He took the brush and slowly brushed through the golden hair from ends to scalp, “Honestly, the worst few weeks I’ve had in awhile. Couldn’t bring myself to call you back because I was angry. It was stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika frowned, looking up at him, “You had every right to be angry. But I’m glad you aren’t anymore. I didn’t realize how much space you took up in my life until you weren’t there anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio put the brush down and one of his hands pushed through his locks to massage the tender area that the bun had sat at for so long. Kurapika moaned and his eyes slipped shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor’s free hand landed on his upper thigh and squeezed. Kurapika hummed and brought his own hands up to hook his fingers in Leorio’s belt loops, pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My bed’s been awfully cold without you,” Leorio mused, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>been awfully cold without you.” There was a suggestive twinkle in his eye that Kurapika couldn’t miss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to make up for that, won’t I?” Kurapika’s hands untucked the doctor’s crisp white shirt and dove under it, sliding along his abs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You certainly can try,” his eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall, “However, I believe our friends will be done with dinner if we stay here too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika hummed in thought before shrugging and pushing Leorio off of himself. He stood and quickly removed his dance belt, kicking it to the side as the doctor stood awkwardly, looking lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t just stand there, if we’re on a time crunch then move it. Take these off,” He made quick work of the teal tie around the man’s neck and fumble with his belt and button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s brain finally seemed to catch up to the situation and he let out a rush of breath. He unbuttoned the first four buttons of his shirt before grumbling to himself and pulling it off over his head and dropping it to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika yanked his pants and boxers down before manhandling him until the back of his legs hit the couch and he pushed him down onto it, climbing into his lap unceremoniously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s hands fit around his slim hips as if they were made to sit there like an accessory. Kurapika’s own hands slid up strong biceps and settled on his shoulders. He leaned in to kiss him, sloppy and far too wet, but pleasant nonetheless. He pulled away with Leorio’s bottom lip between his teeth and let it go, before whispering against his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, there’s still staff and crew here. If we get caught, you're dead to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio smirked, “If it’s noise you’re worried about, I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who’d get us caught. You’ll just have to restrain that pretty mouth somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if to prove his point, the doctor pressed his thumbs into the divot of his pelvic bones, making him gasp audibly and roll his hips. Kurapika’s pink face turned a deeper shade and he averted his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A Leorio with ideas was dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man reached over and picked his discarded tie, holding it up, “You could put this in your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika’s opinion on the matter was divided between affronted indignation and salacious curiosity. Ultimately, curiosity won out, thanks to his dick persistently twitching against his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the tie, inspecting it, “How will </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep quiet, Mr. Bedroom Banter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just have to keep my mouth busy,” he winked, hands sliding to grab and squeeze the well-muscled cheeks of his backside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika took stock of the doctor’s appearance. He was flushed from forehead to chest and his eyes sparkled with mischief behind his glasses. His lazy smirk curled the corner of his mouth and his arousal was pressing insistently against his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika licked his lips and folded the tie in half before stuffing the middle into his mouth. The silky texture felt strange against his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio swallowed thickly, adam’s apple bobbing as he muttered a, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, that’s hot.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika rolled his hips insistently, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, yea, I get it," Leorio leaned in to nip at his earlobe, his voice lowered to a husky whisper, "This isn't really what I had in mind for makeup sex, but I can make do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth latched onto the dancer’s pulse point, sucking hard enough to get a stifled moan out of him but not leaving a mark. The scratch of his stubble sent shivers down Kurapika’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika absently thought about the way his throat had been covered in love bites the day they met. While embarrassing at the time, the idea of everyone seeing Leorio’s claim on him stoked the fire in his belly and he wished for a moment that Leorio could do it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was broken from his reverie by the warm hand trailing up his stomach to pinch his nipple and roll it between his fingers. He let out a nasally keening noise and rocked his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio pulled away from his neck and the look in his eyes told Kurapika that he had something to say but he mercifully kept quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without breaking eye-contact, the doctor brought his hand to his mouth and licked a stripe across his palm and spit into it. The hand then wrapped around both of their cocks and began to stroke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika bit down on the tie as saliva began to pool in his mouth and drip down his chin. His nails dug into the skin of Leorio's back and he eagerly rocked into his fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor’s mouth found his collar bones and sucked and bit them. Kurapika arched his back and Leorio’s tongue trailed down to his nipple. His eyes closed and he moaned around the tie in his mouth as lips sealed around the hard bud and sucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s thumb spread the precum that was messily dripping down their cocks. His grip on them tightened and he hummed in satisfaction, the vibrations making the dancer jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor sucked and bit at each nip until they were dark and sensitive, before beginning to place love bites all around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika’s nails scraped against the back of his neck and shoulders and he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both stopped abruptly as they heard voices and footsteps right outside the door, as if someone had paused for conversation there. Kurapika’s eyes widened as Leorio’s ministrations started up again, struggling to keep his noises under control. The idea of getting caught like this, having someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>overhear </span>
  </em>
  <span>it sank heavy in his stomach in a confused tussle of fear and exhilaration..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The friction between their erections was almost too much as they slid together in Leorio’s hot hand. Leorio’s mouth pressed kisses to his jaw and throat before latching onto his neck to muffle a deep groan. Kurapika sharply inhaled through his nose, one of his hands tangling in the doctor’s hair and holding his head in place as his hips stuttered. Leorio’s strokes sped up and he whined around the fabric in his mouth, eyes squeezing shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door knob rattled and a jolt of fear shot through Kurapika so violently that it set off his orgasm, his body going rigid as he let out a muffled scream that was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too loud. Leorio sped up his strokes and soon he was cumming too, accidentally biting down on the juncture of the blonde’s neck and shoulder in a vain attempt to keep himself quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever had been trying to get in had mercifully given up and walked away. The tension in their bodies slowly ebbed and soon they were a panting, messy heap on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika pulled the drool-soaked tie from his mouth and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. Leorio pulled back from his neck and cursed, a guilty look on his face. Kurapika narrowed his eyes, his flushed features softening the glare a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What. Did you. Do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor’s clean hand scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I might have… bit you just a bit too hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika scowled, but he was secretly pleased, “If I get my ass handed to me by Bisky, I’ll never let you live it down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry I-” Kurapika shushed him with a kiss, which he eagerly returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled away, Kurapika assessed the current level of mess between them and scowled, “Didn’t really think this one through… I guess we’re using makeup wipes in lieu of a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio snorted and shook his head, standing up as Kurapika got up from his lap, “You know… this was kinda hot, maybe we c-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>No. </em>
  </b>
  <span>Never again, not happening. I almost had a heart attack just now,” Kurapika picked up the wipes and took a few from the package before tossing it to his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio sighed, taking some for himself and cleaning himself off, “Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly redressed and Kurapika made sure the evidence of their activities was buried as far in the wastebasket as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio picked up his soaked tie, stuffing it in his pocket, “You think the guys will realize my tie is missing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika looked up from his dance bag, arching a brow, “Does it really matter? They all know at this point what we’ve been up to, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika zipped his bag and Leorio took it and slung it onto his shoulder. The dancer picked up his bouquet and checked his reflection in the mirror, admiring the crescent pattern of teeth marks on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bisky is going to kill me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, the image made his cheeks flush and his lips quirked up into a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You comin’, Sunshine?” Leorio tilted his head, hand already on the door knob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I’m coming,” he joined the doctor by the door and took his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the crew members in the hallways had heard anything, they at least had the decency to act as if they didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika was grateful for that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>